Joe Butterfield
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" After the group brings back a injured Tom, this fighter can be seen surprised by his appearance, after being missing for 3 months. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to other fighters. When Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" When the convoy is waiting to cross the bridge, this fighter is waiting near a vehicle. Later, he helps guide the convoy across the bridge, and when the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. He reaches the other side of the bridge alive. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp, he walks around inside and spectates the aircraft's. After Avery Churchill's arrival, he listens to her when she talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, he helps place his body in the grave then listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, he is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After the team who investigated the explosion arrive back to the camp, this fighter is briefly seen walking around the camp. When Tom arrives back with the Red Eye skitter, he gathers around the back of the truck to spectate it. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital, and when Jamil Dexter gets the generator working, he cheers with the other fighters in the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he is seen in shock. After the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. When Lyle arrives back to the hospital with Anthony and John Pope this fighter is briefly seen walking outside the hospital. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, this fighter can be seen helping a wounded man. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital, and guards the Espheni leader when captured. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he starts a camp fire on the road and listens to Weaver's speech before being found by Jim Porter. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food, and later that night argues about handing in their weapons. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first seen walking around the new Charleston camp, after the harnessed kids are taken out of the cargo truck. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning grabs a plate of soup from Kim Kennedy. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is seen during the morning, fortifying the camp by setting up barricades. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it and about Lee Tedeschi. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown following Hal and Dingaan. At Chinatown, he changes his clothes. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this man and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= TBA Appearances Gallery 403307_10151327896290311_554709558_n.jpg DeathMarchFighters.PNG Fallingskies_s5e6-800x450_061920150115.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Militia